clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hal Homsar Solo/7
Archives *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 *Current 7th talk page! Woot! YAY FIRST COMMENT! Anyway, I so excited about April Fools Party!. See ya! Wonderweez 22:43, March 30, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Can call all you want! I see you liked that part of the Telephone video! I hope you can go to the recording of the next music video! And thanks for signing up in my bday party! -- [[User:Childpengu1|''Don't call my name!]] PARAMORE ROCKS!Videos! 18:30, March 31, 2010 (UTC) APRIL FOOL'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Hi! *GOOD NEWS!! I finally called Puffle Control! The Periwinkles are outta here! *BAD NEWS... Puffle Control was too scared and didn't fight them... *GOOD NEWS!! The Periwinkles chased them 30 miles! I slammed and locked my titanium door! THEY'LL NEVER COME AGAIN!!!! *GAH I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING! THAT SOLAR ECLIPSE REALLY BUGS ME!!!! *YESH! UNCANCEL TEH FOOD FIGHT AND LETS HAVE IT TODAY! :D *Cool! Your own country! I used to have my own country on this wiki a whhhiiiillleee ago. It was fun! *It's silly alright O_o But meh favorite place was the Mine Shack! SPINNING ARROW ROOM! *You has teh Wikipedia account!? Cool! Mine is Alxeedo. I don't mean to brag, but I was promoted to rollback a while ago >_< Bye! :D --Alxeedo Knock knock! 14:43, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Next Music video filming *Date: Friday, April 2 *Time: 5:30 PENGUIN STANDARD TIME *Place: Plaza *Server: Chinook THIS IS NOT FROM APRIL FOOLS! -- [[User:Childpengu1|''Don't call my name!]] PARAMORE ROCKS!Videos! 23:36, April 1, 2010 (UTC) IRC Hal, I forgive you, I know quite a few people who too don't lugh at my jokes. It's Okay. Wonderweez 00:30, April 2, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez PURPLE!!!!! TWO REASONS I HATE PURPLE RIGHT NOW!!!! *First, I'm surprisingly hyper at 6:49 AM EST... O____O *GAH! I CAN'T STAND PURPLE TALK PAGES!!! *BAD NEWS: PURPLE PUFFLES ARE APPARENTLY REALLY GOOD WITH DIRECTIONS. THEY DIRECTED THE PERIWINKLES BACK HERE (btw the Animal Control officers = X_X) AND DEVOURED TEH TITANIUM DOOR!!!!!!!!!1 *I love Homestar Runner! I haven't watched it in a while since I have to practice Hebrew daily, and write a page and a half (of crud) too. TROGDOR!!!!!!!!!!!! *Oh noes, I got to go. I'll reply to the rest later. Sorry! Bye! --Alxeedo Knock knock! 10:55, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism? I think there is Vandalism on this page. Apparently, they bolded the letters, pretty much everything. Wonderweez 15:11, April 2, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Doraemon Here's the thing i have from Doraemon. I have a little toy, but i dont know where is it... I will search it tomorrow! -- [[User:Childpengu1|''TikTokontheClock!]] PARAMORE ROCKS! MY BDAY PARTAY!!! 05:19, April 4, 2010 (UTC) help help, hahawut is deleting and swearing on all the pages! Bonjour Hiya! *I've thought of a plan!!! I'll make a cardboard duplicate of myself, and when the periwinkles start to destroy it, a gigantic titanium cage will fall over teh Periwinkles. Then, I'll through it in teh Forest and see teh last of them!!! *Sure! I'll help ya with teh page! I can write A LOT about them... *DITTO! H*R is teh best web show on the internet! (Not that I've heard of any others...) *I'm gonna agree with you on the undecent memories XD *Don't feel stupid! It seems that whenever come on the CPW, I have to go right away or no ones on. *I'm gonna archive my talk page very soon. I'm almost to 100! Bye :D --Alxeedo Knock knock! 21:43, April 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hiya Hal! Thanks for the friendship message, it was really kind! XD, my impersanations were confusing, esspecially when I pretended to be you! I'm not very good at sending messages, LOL!! I've heard about PERIWINKE puddles (if I spelt that right XD) Bye!--Ozone101 05:47, April 5, 2010 (UTC) PLAN CARDBOARD: Failed epicly X_X Bonjour! Hello! Hola! Aloha! Hello in Italian! *'Message Un (One in French)' **Well... Cardboard Alxeedo died painfully. Sorry he didn't get to say hi to Cardboard Homsolo. The Periwinkles destroyed him in two seconds. The cage takes thirty seconds just to activate, and a minute to fall X_X They could've destroyed fourty-five Cardboard Alxeedos within that time. Which is my next plan! To make fourty-seven Cardboard Alxeedos! Maybe you could bring over some Cardboard Homsolos too XD **XDDDD **Ditto: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH **That's a good idea! A Fanon page about them! **There's no way you're stupid! IRC in my opinion is teh former Shout Box. We used to emphasize ''Shout Box. **Archivin' time! **????? (O Ar...) XD XD XD **I exploded too >_< **Oops... sorry I had to go right away then {}_{} (I have no clue what emoticon that is XD) **I don't like IRC either... **Me too!!!! Yesterday was last day of my spring break. Bye :) --Alxeedo Knock knock! 21:52, April 5, 2010 (UTC)